


An Inappropriate Use of the Force

by saltylikecrait



Series: Brightest Stars Quartet [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Finn wants to bring the Force into the bedroom.





	An Inappropriate Use of the Force

“Can I try something?”

Finn stared at her from across the room, want shining in his eyes. Honestly, Rey wasn’t sure when the last time he looked at her this way. They were both still relatively new to sex and were still in the exploratory part of that area of their relationship, so whenever Finn suggests trying something, well, who was Rey to deny him?

She faced him. “What do you have in mind?”

He beamed. “Well…” Suddenly, he looked bashful. “I’m wondering if you would let me use the Force. On you.”

A little surprised, Rey thought it over. As new to using the Force as he was, she didn’t think Finn would try anything he – _or_ she – wasn’t ready for. He must have something specific in mind and the confidence that he could do it if he was even asking.

“All right,” she told him and went to sit on the bed. “You can take the lead.”

But he didn’t move away from the door. “Uh…” he began. “Do you think your father will know?”

“You mean will he know if we’re using the Force for sex?” Rey clarified, though half-laughing.

“That’s exactly what I mean.”

She would have been horrified at the thought if she wasn’t certain that wouldn’t be the case. “He shouldn’t,” she assured him. “I’m pretty sure he can just sense Force-users around him, not know exactly _what_ we’re doing with the Force.” At least, back on Crait, Kylo never sensed where Rey was when she was on base, even when the First Order was actively searching for them. She hoped if her father figured out what they were doing, he would at least have the common decency to pretend otherwise. They had enough stress trying to strategically smuggle the condoms out of the supply crates the Resistance dropped for them to avoid any embarrassing discoveries. 

Finn heaved a big sigh of relief. “Then yeah, I want to try this.”

“Where do you want me?” she asked.

He nodded his head. “On the bed. That’ll probably be the most comfortable spot for this.”

“Do we need a safe word?” It wasn’t something that came up much between them yet, but if the Force was in play, it might be better to ask.

Thinking for a moment, Finn shook his head. “I don’t think we’ll need one. I’m not planning this to be that intense. You can just tell me if you don’t want to do it anymore.”

Fair enough. She waited for him to join her on the bed, bringing him towards her so she could kiss him and began to tug on his shirt.

Clothes were shed and dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Naked, Finn coaxed Rey to lie down on the bed, lips not leaving hers until he sucked on the skin of her collarbone. As excited as he was about trying something new – and his hardened cock against her thigh wasn’t hiding this – Finn wanted to take his time with her and make sure she was ready for him.

Finn spent some time kissing her skin, moving a line down from her neck to her breasts and enjoying the quiet mews Rey made. They always tried to be as quiet as possible in hopes that her father didn’t overhear them. It was hard enough for a young couple to have privacy when someone else shared a home with them.

After a few minutes, he backed away, but not before kissing her on the lips one more time. “Can you turn around?” he requested. “On your stomach?”

“Oh, so we are getting adventurous,” Rey teased, but she did as he asked and lay down, pulling a pillow closer to support her head and neck. 

He took a moment to appreciate her backside, noting the strong muscles of her back and how the ridges of her spine reminded him of all she went through under Snoke and Kylo as her masters. Once, they thought the visibility of her bones was a remnant of a life of starvation on Jakku, only to learn the harsh reality of her situation. Rey wondered if scars and traces of torture would never fade; he saw her look at her body in the mirror with a frown sometimes.

Kissing and sucking on the area where her neck and shoulders intersected – a place they discovered she was particularly sensitive, and if not careful, very ticklish – Finn spent a few more moments lingering on her pleasure until a moan broke through the room. "We got to be quiet," he hushed her. He felt her shiver against his lips and fingertips as he massaged her flesh. Smiling, he decided it was time to try out his idea.

“Hold your hands above your head,” he ordered, taking his fun from being in charge this time.

Rey did as he said and waited patiently. Concentrating in the Force, Finn imagined her hands tied together with an invisible rope. When Rey gasped, he opened his eyes and watched her fumble with her hands, trying to pull them apart.

“It worked!” He smiled brightly.

“I think I’m starting to see what you had in mind,” she commented. “Are you wanting to try that on another part of me or…?”

Finn touched her back gently. “I think this is enough for the first time,” he said. “Just keep them there. Not sure if I’ll be able to keep my focus for long.”

He moved his hand gently under her, tugging her lightly to help her move up to her knees, rear upwards. Then, he helped guide her legs apart. Kissing her back again, he asked her, “Do you want to try like this?”

She hummed. “This is good.”

“I think it’s about to get better,” Finn half-joked as he reached into the side-table drawer for one of the condoms they tried to be so discreet about. Carefully, he rolled it on and went back to Rey, who was waiting for him. “Do you think you need lube or anything?” The condoms were lubricated, but he always wanted to check. Sometimes it wasn’t enough.

“I’m fine, Finn,” she half-whined, her hands still bound together with the Force. “Now c’mon. Don’t get me excited and leave me hanging.”

That was all he needed to hear. He moved to kneel behind her and positioned himself at her entrance. With a soft grunt he slid inside her, listening to her sigh deeply.

_“Oooh,”_ she moaned. “This _is_ good.”

He almost laughed as he moved a little more over her, his front touching her back as he began to thrust. It felt like he could get deeper in this position but he wasn’t thinking about the specifics so much as how great it felt. Her heat around him created a sensation that words couldn't describe.

Reaching between them, he began to rub at her clitoris the way she showed him earlier. Not directly on it, but around it because her sensitivity seemed to change around each area throughout the month. Learning that Rey often needed a little more than just penetration to reach climax, he found this often gave her the push she needed.

As close as he was already, he could feel his cock twitch inside her and the muscles of his pelvis coil like a tight spring. Rey turned to her side, balanced despite her hands being bounded in front of her, and looked at him with warm eyes.

That was all it took.

Through his orgasm, he continued to rub at Rey to try to coax her over the edge. Feeling her muscles contract around him indicated she reached that point finally. 

Careful with the condom as he removed himself from her, Finn quietly disposed of it before he slumped back on the bed beside her, panting. She rolled to her side, reaching around him to pull herself closer. It took him a moment to realize her hands were no longer bound.

“You kinda lost your control there in the end,” she commented.

He answered with a shrug. “I think you would have the same issue if you were in my place.”

“Maybe,” she mumbled, as if she didn’t agree with him there. “It was a good first try though. We’ll have to do it again. See if you can hold it longer.”

“Looking forward to it,” he said, blissed out by this attempt.

**Author's Note:**

> I think there's an obligation to make "Inappropriate Use of the Force" fics with any pairing involving a Force-user.


End file.
